Electronic documents have replaced traditional physical documents in a number of transactions such as online shopping, electronic bill payment and both business and personal correspondence. As the popularity of electronic documents and transaction gross, there still remains a number of transactions which are mainly performed and executed utilizing traditional physical documents. For example, transactions related to the banking, healthcare and financial industries are often conducted utilizing a physical document in order to preserve the signature or signatures of the executing parties. In these instances, the transactions and signatures are often memorialized on standardized forms containing preprinted typographical elements corresponding to required information.
Upon completion of these forms by a user, the documents may be physically sent or electronically communicated to a document receiving organization for further collating and processing. The document receiving organization may be contracted to clients within the banking, healthcare and financial industries and charged with reviewing and verifying each of the received physical documents or electronic document images. The review and verification processes performed by the document receiving organization ensure the presence of required information such as, for example, signatures, account numbers, contact information, notary or other governmental seals and the like. Information gathered during the review and verification processes is, in turn, entered into a database for use by the contracting clients.
Known review and verification processes are time-consuming and manually intensive. Automated review and verification processes are unreliable due to the vast numbers and versions of forms that may be provided to the document receiving organizations. Document receiving organization may desire an efficient and reliable mechanism for automating the review and verification process by identifying and separating user provided information from the form.